Average Day, Average McMansion
by CreekneedCharlie
Summary: Just another day in your everyday McMansion
1. Average Day In The Neighbourhood

It was your average day in your everyday Newport McMansion. For the ten adults who resided in this particular home, nothing special was going on, they were all just sitting around the dining room table. It had been ten year since the majority of them had graduated from high school and about four since college, two since they all reunited and decided to all share a home that could surely hold ten more. At first many Newpsies wondered why they all wanted to live together, they just though this way it would be easier to find each other and there was enough space for them to be alone when needed, so why not all live together. So here they were, two years later, still all living under one roof.

"Hey can you pass me another slice I'm starving?" Summer asked Luke who was sitting beside the only pizza box that had any pizza left.

"Sure no problem"

"Sum you've already eaten like a whole pizza on your own don't you like to share"

"Shut up Cohen. I'm hungry I don't care what you think. If other people really want pizza they could ask for one as well."

"Well maybe they don't want to scare you."

"Well maybe I feel—" She was abruptly cut off by Lindsay.

"Maybe nobody else is hungry and you two can stop bickering. Sometimes I wonder how you guys have been dating for so long." Lindsay may have loosened up significantly, but she could often revert to the uptight prudish ways.

Ryan could sense a tirade from Summer so he quickly tried to joke "It's okay you're like an old married couple who's not married and as annoying as it can get it is often the best entertainment I can find."

"Awww...you find us entertaining." Summer practically cooed.

"Ryan I doubt you'd find this funny if you were on the receiving end of the majority of her rage blackouts."

And the friendly banter continued throughout the rest of the night. Eight of the ten residents were dating someone. The other two were often the subject horrible blind dates set up by their housemates. Summer and Seth had been dating for over four years and were perfectly content with just dating, it was a lot better from their high school days of on-again-off-again. They had kept in touch with Lindsay and when they decided to buy live in this giant house, they invited her along. She brought her boy-friend Chad as well and although Ryan-Lindsay moments were awkward at first, they realized they always had a great friendship and romance just wasn't in the cards for them. They now had five of them in the McMansion, as Seth liked to call it, quoting his aunt Hailey. Soon Ryan started dating a new person. He met her while on conference for the Newport Group. Ryan was always into architecture so after his studies Kirsten offered him a job and he'd been working there ever since. Her name was Kiera and she worked in a position similar to Ryan's. Once Sandy and Kirsten learned of their relationship Kirsten offered her a job and she soon moved in with Ryan. Even with the six of them in the house there was still a lot of space. Seth had opted out of joining the family business in favor of pursuing his comic book (or graphic novel as he now takes to calling it) dreams along with Zach and the due became quite successful with their Atomic County series. Seth and Zach had no hard feelings over their high school drama and put it behind them, each moving on in their own way. So when Zach decided to move out of his parent's residence and find a place of his own, he jumped at Seth's offer to move in with them. They were all great friends and figured they could handle living together. Coincidentally, that same weekend Anna returned to Newport for her parents wedding anniversary and ended up running into Ryan and Summer. After many visits to her old pals, she realized nothing was really holding her to Pittsburgh, and made the move back to Newport. And there was still room for another in the home. She started working with Seth and Zach, and help with the developing of ideas as she had a bit of first hand Newport experience unlike some members of their team. It was also due to the fact that Reed thought Seth and Zach needed more of a female influence in their work and it would have to be from someone they would take seriously and shared their love of comics. With eight in the house the gang thought they had no more room, until Luke gave them a call and told them that his father had passed away in a car accident and that he and his girlfriend were coming back to Newport so he could be closer to his mother. They learned that his girlfriend was from California as well and she decided to come back to her roots as well, realizing that she should have more of a relationship with her parents before she lost one too. So when Luke asked if they could crash there for a few days before they found a place and settled (not wanting to impede on his mother, friends were another matter), Ryan told him with ease that they had room for them to stay permanently, so when Luke and his girlfriend showed up on their doorstep too weeks later, they were surprised to see Alex Kelly standing beside him. She hadn't gone home to her parents, and instead opted to make her way around the country getting odd jobs along the way, which led to her meeting and falling in love with Luke. Since then the ten of them lived a pretty happy and harmonious existence except for certain time that couldn't be helped.


	2. The Way It Was

_FLASHES_

_This chapter is just more detailed about how they all end up living together and some other reactions._

"Seth do you think we should live alone, I mean I love you, but sometimes we just can't handle one another."

"What are you talking about Summer, we could really benefit from the alone time like our time in my office _right now_." he replied while daydreaming about what they could do with their own house.

"Cool it Cohen, we're going to figure this out first, you can't just ask me to live with you and then not talk about it. My concern is that all the Newport houses are huge and with you off doing your comic book thing, I going to be all alone in some giant home."

"You could always get a job"

"I enjoy my spare time, and I do so have a job, I am only like Newport's best charity events coordinator."

"I mean a real job."

"It is a real job."

"Ya but those Newpsie women scare me. All they ever ask is when I'm going to start working for the Newport Group."

"That's because they don't know what else to talk to you about, conversations with you are hard for the inexperienced."

"Thanks"

No problem Cohen."

"So now about your fear of large houses, why don't we get like roommates. The places are huge and I guess we could still have fun together."

"Ooooh...like who?"

"How about...ummmmm..."

"Ryan" "Lindsay" they both replied at the same time.

"That could be awkward" they once again both replied.

"Like this conversation."

"Like I said, conversations with you are tough Cohen."

"Well we could ask them both... I mean we could live in a really big house and then if things get weird they can avoid one another. Besides they're pretty good friends now and she's got that Chad guy as her boyfriend."

"Okay, well we can ask, and I mean they could always decline right."

"Right...okay...now I'm not sure if you've noticed but we've got this nice empty office right now so..."

A final "Shut up Cohen." Before she kissed him.

"Okay so we've called this little dinner for a reason." Summer started.

"Other than for our fine company." Ryan joked.

"I still can't believe Ryan has started to try and make jokes." Seth quipped.

"So as you were saying Summer. There's a reason for this get together." Lindsay finally spoke up.

"Well as you know Seth and I have been thinking of getting a place together and well we thought it would be a good idea to get a few roommates, because I mean these Newport homes can be really big and lonely sometimes, and well you both are looking for a place now that were all don't with school, and we thought maybe the two of you would be interested in living with us."

" Yeah, and we'll find a big place so we don't even have to see each other if we don't want to, not that we wouldn't want to I'm just saying that if you did you could."

"Shut up Cohen." Summer cut his rambling off despite how cute she thought he was when he babbled. Now was not the time. "Lindsay you could even bring Chad if you wanted and Ryan you can bring someone too."

"Okay."

"What was that Lindsay"

"I said 'okay' I'll move in with you guys. I'll have to ask Chad if he wants to but I couldn't think of a better place to live."

"And you Ryan." Seth asked.

"Of course I'm in, I'd love to live with family." Ryan gave them a grin, and Seth sighed a breath of relief, there was no way he could live with two women alone, hopefully Chad would come as well, he was an okay guy and then they would outnumber the girls.

"Well then I guess we're settled. I've got to head out but I'll see you guys later, I'll talk to Chad and we can find a place." Lindsay said with a smile before hugging everyone, leaving some money for the food and exiting the restaurant. Ryan then did the same, only without the hugging of Seth and went on his way as well. They still felt odd hugging one another, Summer just though it was funny.

"Wow so that was easy." Seth said, deciding to point out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know, if only everything was that easy."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it was the perfect set up to say something like that."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey, have you ever noticed that Chad looks like that guy from that show back when we were teenagers, One Tree Hill."

"Now that you mention it..."

Lindsay met Chad at the pier the same evening as the dinner.

"Hey, Linds, you wanted to meet me out here."

"Yeah, I had dinner with Seth and Summer earlier and they wanted to know if I would like to move in with them."

"Wow, that's unexpected, what did you say."

Lindsay looked into his deep blue eyes and tried to think of how he would react to this. "I told them I would love to move in with them. I mean I've been looking for a place and this seems like the best plan."

"That's great, I was hoping you would move in with them, I mean I know you've been looking for a place, and it'll be safer for you to be living with other people."

Lindsay was surprised by his reaction. He was always so understanding, and ironically she didn't know how she had lucked out. "There's even better news. If you want you can move in as well."

"That's okay with them."

"Yeah, they told me you could if you wanted to."

"Wow that's great, then we can live together and spend a lot more time with one another."

"I know, not to mention the fact that we can have a lot more _alone time._" She insinuated.

Chad just kissed her after that. She loved how playful and comfortable she could be around Chad, she'd never been able to act like this and she was glad she had the chance. Chad really was an amazing guy and they shared so much together. They shared many memories after dating for two years, they worked for the same company, oddly enough as actuaries, and now they would get to live together as well.


End file.
